Fantasy Love
by Golden-Fire-Goddess
Summary: [one shot: complete] A small stop at a winter island gives rise to some interesting results. ShounenAi, My First! Please Read and Review...


Fantasy Love

By GoldenFireGoddess

I would like to thank shivasavatar for betaing for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or William Shakespeare's Hamlet.

* * *

A chilling wind whispered by, shuffling the snowflakes that danced down from the sky above. Icicles spread among the trees twinkled in the sunlight. Small rabbits scampered about, their white fur dusted with snow. Calls of winter-loving birds filled the air, chorusing to give their praises to those who would hear it. A tiny bear scuttling around, playing among the trees, merrily leaping into the nearby, large snowdrifts, practicing -

"ACHOOOOOOOO!"

Make that a tiny bear running its butt off to get back to the protection and comfort of Momma bear. Those winter-loving birds taking off as quickly as they could, crying out in indignation. And the small rabbits falling over to start twitching from surprise and shock. And all from the projection of **_one_** noise. And yet, Roronoa Zoro couldn't find it within himself to really care.

It was cold. No, make that ass-chilling, booger-freezing, shiver-erupting COLD. And for the umpteenth time some weird noise kept coming from no where. It sort of sounded like laughter and that only caused his ire to grow more.

Somehow he had gotten "volunteered" to go and find some firewood for their ship. And when we say volunteered, we mean Nami mentioned it was cold and then Sanji had immediately jumped in and said that lazy swordsmen should do something to help out once in a while' with Nami agreeing. Though in his defense, using the wood already available to them would be much easier… except for the fact that Usoppu had nearly had a coronary at the mere mention of it. Rufi had been no help just sitting there; picking his nose and laughing at all that went around him. Forget Robin and Chopper. Robin had just smiled and Chopper had, well let's just say he was trying to heal Usoppu and was having a bad time of it.

Still, that didn't mean that it was going to be up to him. Him, Roronoa Zoro. The man who would be the greatest swordsman who ever lived. At least he was able to put his foot down and drag two other unfortunate souls along with him. The unfortunate souls being Sanji and Rufi.

Rufi was just being himself. Sounds of awe were escaping him as he danced around without a coat on. It sort-of looked like he was trying to talk with something, but what that was Zoro had no clue. Of course upon seeing that Rufi had once again somehow forgotten that they were at a winter island, Sanji and Zoro had both agreed that it would be best not to say anything lest he realize that it was cold. And then they would have to go all the way back and listen to someone bitching about how cold it was and then the peace and quiet would be broken.

And then there was Sanji who was glaring at him while muttering death threats to which he ignored… even though they were getting more and more creative by the minute. And was that a snowball flying through the air? It just had to be his imagination. Wait, what was Sanji saying?

"…Run Skewers through his green hair and through his face. Roast him over the fire and serve him to the sharks…"

It was fun to count how many ways he could be skewered on those brittle shish-cabob sticks. Okay, maybe those little ball things were just really huge snowflakes that were being shot at different directions.

"… If that doesn't work, then I'll shove some celery up into his butt and tie him to a spit…:

And the use of celery and his… well that would definitely make sitting a little hard with the celery shoved there. Who knew that food could be used for so much more than just plain old eating? Who **_hit_** him, it was **_way_** too light to be anything from Rufi or Sanji. Whoever it was was lucky that Zoro didn't see them because being hit was seriously grating on his nerves. Shaking his head Zoro decided to completely tune into what Sanji was saying… before giving his opinion on the subject anyway.

Just when Zoro was about to reveal those little revelations of his something hit him on the side of the head. He had trained, practiced and studied his fighting skill, hell he had even continued mastering his blades while he slept. Obviously, he had a lot of experience with fighting. But nothing could have surprised him more than a snowball hitting him. Speechless and wide-eyed, he ignored the laughing Sanji and turned to look at the one who threw it.

"Rufi?"

Ah, yes. He had momentarily forgotten about Rufi. And now, that little span of inattentiveness had crawled up and bit him in the rear. Thankfully, it wasn't literally. That would have made sitting even more difficult, knowing the way Rufi bit. Hell, he probably would have to lay down to get his meals. But at that moment, it didn't really matter. What mattered was the fact that Rufi had just thrown a snowball at him, and from the looks of things he got Sanji with one as well. Though there was the fact that something hit him… again. Rufi was off shaking his finger at something he couldn't see and Sanji was planning revenge or something. Either way Sanji was angry.

Of course, anger sometimes made Sanji look cute. It was in those times that Sanji let out all the passion residing within his body, it was something that had impressed Zoro and had attracted him to the proud blonde man. The way his eyes lit up with an all consuming fire and how fast a flush ran across his face and the way his lips pouted just made him want to… it would be best to stop **_that_** line of thought. Well whatever, but watching Sanji chase Rufi around the small clearing Zoro noted that he looked positively delectable. Zoro wanted to keep that look on Sanji's face and so while he was forming a plan, inspiration hit… literally. Stooping down, Zoro got ready for an attack of his own.

Muttering curses, among other things, Sanji had trudged down into the small wooded area to collect wood so his precious Nami-san and Robin-chan didn't freeze themselves. He knew that Usoppu would have been "allowed", meaning that he would have been violently forced, to join them except for the fact that Chopper wanted to make sure he was alright after he had a small incident. An incident being when Zoro had point-blank suggested they use some of the wood adorning the Going Merry to heat up the ship. So, instead, HE had been forced to join Zoro on his "fun-filled" mission. Even though he wanted to stay on the ship and treat his living goddesses to some unworthy delectables.

Then as it was, the crap-swordsman ended up disturbing everything with that barbarically loud sneeze in the small wooded area to the point of nearly killing rabbits … though they would have made some good rabbit stew. And all the while he was looking for something that he must have kept missing, though it would have taken an idiot to not notice the laughter that crept up now and again. Then, as if all this wasn't enough, Zoro had turned to him with **_that_** look on his face. A look that made him want to kick it off or … well either way it would take that look off of his face.

But quietly Sanji enjoyed watching the light play with the small shadows dancing on Zoro's face and how it lit up some of his hair in a soft gold-green glow. That same light highlighted the man's beautifully formed muscular body. At times it just made him want to rip off the other man's clothing and have his way with him.

But then, **_then_** Zoro got hit in the head with a snowball. That in itself took that blasted look off of his face. A prospect that set him off in a nice round of laughter.

Though Sanji had to admit that Zoro did look kind of cute when he wasn't looking lethally unbalanced. The look upon his face that quite clearly spoke of his confusion and the way his body slouched that accompanied the widening of his eyes that showed how beautiful they really are.

And so he kept laughing and enjoying the scene presented to him that is until something hit the side of his head. Sanji looked up to see his captain looking at him innocently while pointing to air. Eyebrow twitching, he decided that instead of all out attacking, he would calmly walk towards his captain and then beat the living crap out of him.

With an angry look in his eye, Sanji stalked after his captain, who in turn held onto his hat, ran for dear life. They had been running for a few minutes when both of them had gigantic snow blobs from out of nowhere land on them. Laughter rang throughout the clearing as Sanji and Rufi looked at Zoro in amazement. Looking at each other, they both started scooping up snow and started flinging it at Zoro and each other. It didn't take long for them to be completely consumed in a snow ball war. Collecting wood, sadly enough had been forgotten.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry…

Shivering slightly, Nami tried to pull her legs in closer to her body. It was freezing cold and she, as well as the other people in the room, were all in the same miserable state. Okay, so maybe Chopper wasn't bothered by the cold and by the looks of it, neither was Usoppu since he was completely covered in blankets. But Robin certainly was, if the way she was sitting was any indication.

As Nami was looking at her, Robin looked up and in a way that only females could do, communicated a way to get warm. Nami, naturally, understood what was being proposed and readily agreed.

The only thing to do would be to find the idiots who were sent out to find some fire wood. Naturally thinking, since Sanji was the only one of the three who had any sort of a sense of direction, it was deemed that his senses were thus forth blocked and un-usable and then they had to rely on Zoro getting them back. Which in itself was a bad idea.

So now Nami and Robin were on a rescue mission, Mission: "save the lost idiots". She smiled at the idea. The idea both thrilled and dismayed her. She was thrilled because it wasn't her that was going to be rescued from some cruel fate. But at the same time she knew that if she ever brought it up in one of her daily arguments with Zoro, he would merely dismiss the idea that he would ever need to be rescued. And then Sanji would jump in at some point and then there would be a big fight between the two. And then Rufi, since it was a very good time to do so, would eat everything on the ship that wasn't nailed down… that or he would just try to eat the nails as well. So with that reasoning in mind, she was dismayed as well.

But as she thought about it, either way, the fire wood would be collected and she would have fun rescuing' the boys from wandering around lost. That in mind, she stood up and waited for Robin to do the same. Letting Chopper and Usoppu know where they were going, the two girls left with calls of Good Luck' and Be Careful' following them out the door.

Before leaving the ship, Nami and Robin made sure to take a few things with them… just in case. Within minutes the two girls found tracks that showed them the way their wayward nakama went. It was unbelievable how much good wood could be found while following the tracks. It made Nami wonder and then ask Robin What the hell did they think they were looking for?' Robin only shrugged and suggested that they ask when they found them.

Funnily enough when Robin said that a crowd of animals ran past them, fear evident in their eyes. Cautiously Nami and Robin went further on heard noises that became clearer and clearer. It didn't take a ship-builder to realize that the sounds that they heard were their lost nakama. Thinking that nothing was going wrong, given that the boys were laughing, the two girls steeped into the clearing and were instantly blinded by white.

Laughing, the boys fought their war hard. All of them were completely covered in snow as they ran around the clearing whipping snowballs at each other and making up attacks and then trying them out on each other.

No one saw Nami or Robin enter the clearing at first. But they did once the attacks from Rufi had completely miss their intended targets, and hit the girls in their faces. The laughter stopped dead as the three of them gaped at the still forms of Nami and Robin, watching the snow fall off of their faces in small chunks. Robin seemed amused, but Nami had fire in her eyes. A fire so intense, the three of them took a step back unconsciously.

Expecting the worst, all three boys cringed, and shut their eyes as Nami took a step forward. They were expecting to be severely beaten and yelled at, what they got was nothing.

That is until they opened their eyes in confusion. Then they saw it. Snowballs headed straight towards them with no time to dodge. And all three were dead on. As the shock of being hit stilled the boys, Nami and Robin smiled at each other, armed themselves with more and fired at their sitting targets. When the second round of snowballs connected, the boys understood that it was once again an all out war. Each grinned from ear to ear and set about gathering their arsenal.

Snowballs and laughter once again filled the clearing as the five nakamas happily plowed each other down with snow.

Hours Later….

Nami, Robin, Rufi, Zoro, and Sanji lay there panting in the snow. The entire clearing was filled with churned snow and broken branches. It was a few minutes before anyone moved from where they fell.

Grinning, it was Nami and Robin who sat up first, the other three groaning, thinking the war was still on.

Slowly Rufi, Zoro, and Sanji sat up and were immediately pelted with something soft and definitely not snow. Taking off the something from their heads, they saw extra sets of clothing. One they noticed it was their clothing they looked to Nami and Robin and saw that the two women were no where to be seen. Shrugging it off and thanking their lucky stars, the three boys began to change.

Once done, Robin and Nami walked back into the clearing and pulled a thermos out of the sled that they had brought with them, which ironically enough was also now filled with firewood. Zoro and Sanji scratched the backs of their heads and looked at their feet, embarrassed that the women were able to get what they were sent out for. Rufi, curious, went over to see what the women had in the thermos.

Laughing at her Captain's curiosity, Robin asked if he was cold. It took Rufi about five seconds to realize that he was cold as Zoro and Sanji winced even more when they remembered that they had left Rufi's coat on the ship.

When Rufi's complaints of the cold stopped the two looked up to see that Rufi had his coat on and was sipping something from a small cup. Curiosity overcame their sense of shame only to belatedly notice that Nami and Robin were holding out cups of something steamy for them to take. Taking the cups Sanji and Zoro noticed they held hot chocolate and they began to sip at it, relishing the way the steaming liquid ran a warm path to their tummies.

Sanji looked at Robin and Nami for a moment before voicing his question.

"Where did you get the hot chocolate?"

Robin smiled at Sanji, "The galley."

Sanji nodded and gestured to the sled, "And the sled?"

Nami smirked, "The cargo bay."

"Oh." And so it went on.

A thought crossed Zoro's mind as he warmed himself up, watching the by-play of Nami, Robin and Sanji. He was amused by the slight coloration of Sanji's cheeks from the suggestive description of what had happened while they were out playing. He knew Nami and Robin were only teasing Sanji so he didn't think too much on it. But that thought was nagging him, trying to figure it out. So he did the only thing that he could do.

"Hey Rufi."

Rufi looked up at him and Zoro continued his thought.

"What in the world made you start a snowball war?"

Rufi cocked his head to the side for a moment before he decided to answer.

"There was this tiny person who told me to do it. She said that you and Sanji looked way too uptight and that a little snowball war was the best way to get you to loosen up."

Rufi grinned at that much to the amazement of everyone else. They looked at each other and Sanji frowned at Rufi.

"Rufi what tiny person? There is only the five of us here."

Rufi shook his head and became serious.

"No we're not. There's one right by you making a face. Can't you see them?"

Everyone looked around looking for what Rufi was talking about, but all they saw was sunlight glistening off of the softly falling snow. They were about to say as much when soft, high-pitched laughter filled the clearing. Feeling a little worried about their own sanity, they began to look around even more fervently. Still the same, that is until Zoro fell down staring at something.

"Wha- what is this thing?"

A raspberry was blown and Zoro stiffened further. That's when everyone saw what he was looking at. There floating in front of Zoro was a tiny person with small, delicate wings protruding from her shoulder blades, dressed in a thin-looking slip of a dress. Robin was the first one to recognize the tiny person for what she was.

"That, Zoro, would be a fairy."

Zoro looked at her with an expression that clearly said he didn't want to believe what he was being told but at the same time could not deny what he saw. After all, Robin mused seeing is believing.

While they were contemplating what Robin said, the fairy didn't just float there in front of Zoro. Oh no, that would be too boring for this little Faye. She moved to the back of Zoro and lay on his head, shifting about as one would in a field of soft grass. Zoro looked a little disgruntled about it, but he made no move to shoo her away.

Upon seeing this, Sanji started to snicker until he felt something playing with his hair. Looking around and much to his surprise Nami, Robin, and Rufi were each sporting a fairy that was admiring their hair.

Giggling at the fairy who was trying to lift his precious hat, Rufi helped her and tried to watch as she struck a pose under the straw canopy. She must have done something funny because he heard Nami giggle. They each allowed the fairies to play with their hair, reveling at the sight of something new and unique crossing their paths. Though this small contentment didn't last long.

For as suddenly as they appeared, the fairies disappeared. Silence reigned over the clearing as the group began to get their bearings. Nami was the first to break the silence.

"Well, that was interesting."

Everyone agreed and decided to get ready to leave the area and head back towards the ship. Walking along slowly, they found more firewood to heat the ship. Rufi complained of being hungry and that Sanji should hurry back to the ship. Zoro rolled his eyes as Sanji attempted to placate him, which started kindly but ended in Sanji kicking Rufi on the head and telling him that he wasn't going to the ship without Nami and Robin. The latter mentioned just sighed and Nami just told the boys to hurry up. Picking up their pace, the ship soon loomed out in front of them.

Just before they reached the ship, Snowballs were hurled at them, laughter filling the silence. Each snowball hit their mark and when everyone looked around; they saw no sign of who did it. Thinking it was the fairies again they waited to see if the little people would reveal themselves again. No such luck.

What they got were normal sized people. Make that beautiful, normal sized people who had large almond-shaped eyes and long flowing hair. Their faces were narrow and their features looked carefully formed. Their bodies were so delicate that it would have seemed impossible that they were the ones who threw the snowballs if it weren't for the fact that they had snowballs in their hands. The members of the mugiwara crew looked to Robin for an explanation. She sighed and thought of what type of creature these people could be. Smiling she told them.

"They're elves."

The elves smiled and laughed again as they readied themselves for another onslaught. Those of the mugiwara crew looked at each other and decided that it wouldn't hurt to go against the elves. Especially not since a challenge had been issued and no one on the mugiwara crew **_ever_** walked away from challenge. Snowballs ran through the air, speeding to their ultimate demise. Laughter and groans from being hit filled the air. Finally the small war ended and the two sides once again silently regarded one another.

Slowly two of the elves stepped forward and quietly regarded those of the mugiwara crew. One smiled and looked towards Sanji and Zoro, who at that moment were standing within close proximity of one another. It seemed that she was weighing and measuring them, for what it was unknown, but the sense that nothing was hidden unnerved the two men. She nodded and moved right in front of them before saying anything to them.

"Sunlight and grass love what each other gives them. Especially when the two love one another. For in a day of time will be when grass and sunshine come to be. But where there a pretense be. For fighting is one way they say they love one another." Ending her poem she blew two snowflakes that gently floated towards Zoro and Sanji, in between their eyes.

Nami smirked, "I always knew that there was something up with the way those two went at each other."

Winking at the stuttering pair, the elf moved out of attack range. The other one looked at Nami, Robin, and Rufi, doing the same thing that the one before did to Sanji and Zoro. She merely smiled and before she turned away she left the three of them with a parting word.

"Rubber, waves, and hands shall have a way of putting and keeping things together. For they are the glue to which grass and sunshine will need when things start to fetter. And now adieu, for we are through and hope that things go better." The elf casually flicked something that looked like an icicle towards them. She waited until the icicle hit before returning to her group.

The elves disappeared once they stepped in towards the trees leaving a protesting and surprised group behind. Nami and Robin were the first to completely shrug off their surprise and they turned to look at Zoro and Sanji. Zoro and Sanji at that moment were protesting as loudly as they could about being men and of other things of that nature.

Once they noticed that they were both arguing about the same thing a small fight broke out between them. Nami was about to put a stop to the nonsense when someone unexpectedly did it for her. Robin looked at them and off-handedly commented on their actions.

"The lady doth protest too much, me thinks.1"

That was more than enough to stop the fighting men dead in their tracks. They both gaped at Robin and then said in unison "I'm not a lady."

While this minor argument ensued, Rufi caught Nami's attention and signaled to get on the other side of Sanji. Nami did as she was asked and when she saw Rufi start packing snow into a snowball, she did the same. Copying Rufi's movements, she threw it at the back of Sanji's head when he turned to yell at Zoro. Both of their snowballs connected leaving Zoro and Sanji in a very interesting position indeed.

There stood Sanji and Zoro in a wide-eyed lip-lock. Parting with a blush, they glared at each other and at those who helped make that momentous moment happen. Laughing it off Rufi, Robin, and Nami walked onto the ship leaving their disgruntled nakama behind.

Before heading towards the ship both Zoro and Sanji looked at each other and blushed.

Sighing, Sanji slowly leaned forward.

Zoro looked at him a moment and hesitantly leaned towards Sanji.

Closer and closer they moved until they're lips gently met. Blushing further they both pulled back. Hearing the calls from their nakama, they got ready to leave the strange island. Before doing so, they gave each other similar looks of confusion. Zoro smiled at Sanji.

"I'm blaming it on the elves." Sanji nodded his agreement.

As they were walking, Sanji stopped and smiled. He looked over at Zoro and kissed Zoro once again before heading towards the ship. A shocked yet pleased Zoro followed, catching up and pinching Sanji on the rear before running up the gang plank.

Sanji growled and ran onto the ship so they could set off and head towards the next port and possibly get some payback from the swordsman.

As the ship set sail those five people thought of what had happened that day and decided it was just apart of being in a winter wonderland.

Behind them laughter rang throughout the woods as the elves and fairies watched the ship leave their island.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.

Notes:

Robin's quote:

1. Hamlet: Act III: Scene ii: line 239.


End file.
